


fall

by NoScrubs12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall (v): to pass suddenly and passively into a state of body or mind or a new state or condition.</p><p>To fall from grace and into him would be heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall

Grey eyes like ice and metal, that glint with something close to lust and love and innocence in the half moonlight.

You know they’ll be the end of you if you succumb to their depths. Sometimes the way he looks at you, like he can see straight into you chest and find how your heart beats faster when that gaze freezes yours.

That face—so regal, so beautiful. To touch him, caress his cheek and kiss his lips would make you a happy man. It’s a fight with all you have to stop yourself when he smiles at you and those eyes you love sparkle.

His beauty is dangerous—like the silver that glints in his stare burns your skin. Sometimes you think to be burned this way would be the closest thing to feeling human again, but you keep yourself safe, keep yourself distant by pretending you don’t notice the way he looks at you.

It’s a temptation you know you’ll never be able to resist should you lose your footing and fall from grace and into the love you won’t admit you already feel for him.

And when the fall comes, it’ll be nothing short of sinful splendour.


End file.
